


Calendar AU. January, Kidlock

by Readingfanfics



Series: Practice Stories [44]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kidlock, M/M, calendar au series, practice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: John's mother sits John down for a lesson in life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was suppose to be the beginning of a new series but I wasn't happy with the stuff I had and didn't have a lot done so I decided to scrap it. Since some of the stories were finished I decided to share them here. Maybe some people will like them and if you have any tips or suggestions please let me know here or over on tumblr at @readingfanficswrites.
> 
> The Calendar AU series was inspired by the wonderful calendar bu Shootbadcabbies and you can get your copy here: https://www.redbubble.com/people/shootbadcabbies/calendars/13491608-the-aulock-calendar

“Mom, Jerry asked if I could come play in the park with him this afternoon. Can I?”

 

John watched his mother with a hopeful expression on his little face. She was baking her famous chocolate chip cookies and the house smelled wonderful. John took a deep breath, he couldn't wait to have a cookie with some milk later in the day. They really were his favourite ones.

 

“Sure darling, just be back before diner.” She turned to look at her youngest and smiled. She reached out to ruffle his hair but John took a step back. “Mom!” Her smile just got wider. At 10 her son was already very conscious of his appearance. Always trying to look good and proper. He would go places, she just knew it.

 

“You could take Sherlock with you, Mrs. Holmes is coming round later today for tea. Lord knows it would do that boy some good to get out in the sun more.

 

His mother's face turn down, she always thought Sherlock was too pale and too skinny for his age. Even now, age 6, he rather stayed inside, reading books and asking a million questions. The kid was smart for sure but Anne Watson didn't like the look on the boy's face. Too serious, too sad. He only ever lighted up when he was near John.

 

John's face fell and her heart stopped for a second.

 

“John? What's wrong darling?”

 

He looked down at the floor, chewing his lip and didn't answer. Now she was even more worried.

 

“John, honey?”

 

“I don't think. I mean. Maybe it's better if.” John stuttered, his voice barely a whisper. He was still looking down at the floor and Anne noticed the tips of his ears turning red.

 

“Out with it John Hamish Watson.”

 

The stern voice always worked and John looked up at his mom, rambling it all out.

 

“Sherlock shouldn't come to the park with me today. Jerry and his friend don't like him and they call him a weirdo. They say I'm his babysitter and that he follows me around like a puppy.”

 

Anne Watson's eyes narrowed and John instantly stepped back. That look on his mother's face never promised good news.

 

“John Hamish Watson. Sherlock has been your friend since you were 5. Yes, he can be a bit headstrong and he has some weird fascinations but that boy has a heart of gold. Honestly John, I'm disappointed in you. And if this Jerry is being such a bully then I don't understand why you keep him as a friend.”

 

John bowed his head in shame. His mom was right of course. Jerry was a jerk and Sherlock had been his best friend since forever. But Jerry had the newest videogames that he let John play with once in a while. And the newest Batman comic book.

 

Still. Sherlock was his friend too. Could he really choose?

 

“John, honey. People who treat other people bad are not good friends. You should treat people with respect. You wouldn't like it if someone called you a weirdo right?”

 

John shook his head no.

 

“You have to treat people like you want to be treated John. I don't think you should stay friends with Jerry, he's a bad influence for you.”

 

His mom petted his shoulder, crushing him in a hug.

 

“You're smart John. I know you'll do what's right in the end. Remember, back before diner.”

 

**Chapter 2**

 

Mrs Holmes came round with Sherlock just before tea time. Sherlock ran straight to John's room, one bundle of nervous energy. He had his stuffed toy with him, Bee, and almost tripped over his feet for running so fast.

 

“John!”

 

“John, I found a new butterfly in our garden and Mycroft's it going to teach me how to catch it and then keep it.”

 

He stopped short when he saw John, he was wearing a orange t-shirt and dark blue shorts. Sherlock noticed he had his red sneakers on.

 

“Where are you going?” John only ever wore sneakers when he went outside. Other times he walked barefoot or on socks.

 

“To the park, Jerry invited me.”

 

John walked down the stairs, Sherlock trailing behind him, Bee clutch in his hand.

 

“Can I come?” He moved his feet faster, John was bigger then him and he wasn't waiting for him like other times.

 

“I want to come. Maybe we'll find some more butterflies. Oh, we could go get an ice cream. I love ice cream, I want a vanilla and chocolate one with sprinkles on top.” Sherlock kept talking, still not catching up to John. Why wasn't John listening? Why was he walking so fast? Why couldn't he come to the park with John?

 

“JOHN!” Sherlock screamed at the top of his lungs. John finally stopped, turning around to look at Sherlock. A frown on his face.

 

“You can't come to the park with me Sherlock.”

 

“Yes!”

 

Sherlock walked to John, Bee still in hand, convinced John was just playing a stupid new game he hadn't figured out yet. He was so busy looking at John, walking faster cause John was moving away again, that he wasn't paying attention to his feet. He mis stepped and stumbled, falling flat on his face, dropping Bee to try and break his fall.

 

The howl of shock and pain went through the whole house and settled in John's 10 year young frame. He fell on his knees next to Sherlock, wrapping him in his arms and dragging him to his chest.

 

“I wanna come with you John. Why can't I come with you?” Sherlock was whispering, clutching his tiny fist in john's shirt, afraid John would leave him behind again.

 

“I'm sorry Sherlock. I'm sorry.” John stroked Sherlock's hair soothingly. He'd always been jealous of Sherlock's hair, it was big and wild and John's hair never fell like that over his face.

 

Sherlock was still crying, tears running down his pale cheeks and John felt a tug at his heart. His best friend was crying because of him, all because John wanted to be.

 

_Wanted to be what?_ Suddenly John didn't even understand why he'd done what he'd done. It didn't matter. Sherlock was his best friend, his buddy, the person he liked even more then his own sister. He never told Henriette that, didn't even dare think it, but it was true.

 

“It's okay Sherlock. I'm sorry. We can go to the park together, or just stay here and watch some movies. Mom made her famous chocolate chip cookies, want to have one?”

 

Sherlock's pulled back from John's chest, rubbing at his eyes, wiping his noise on his arm. He blinked a few times and looked at John. John held his breath. Sherlock was doing that _thing_ again. John didn't know if it even had a name but he was looking straight into John's head. He got more use to it as time went on but today it felt worse. He'd let Sherlock down and Sherlock would see it all. John wouldn't be able to stand the look in Sherlock's big, blue/grey eyes. Disappointing Sherlock hurted more then disappointing his mom.

 

“Okay. I want two cookies. And some chocolatemilk. With cinnamon.” Sherlock got up, grabbing Bee and headed to the kitchen. John released his breath, a small smile on his face as he watched Sherlock walk away, shoulders straight and curls bounding around.

 

“Coming John?”

 

John shook his head, getting up and going after his best friend. His mom was still in the kitchen, giving Sherlock his cookies and mild and she looked over at John. She smiled her brightest smile and John couldn't help but smile back. Went he passed his mom to go sit next to Sherlock she leaned in and whispered.

 

“Know you would do the right thing darling.”

 

John blushed, looking at his mom and giving a small nod. “Thank you.”

 

They ate their cookies and then stayed inside, watching movies all afternoon till Sherlock's mom came to pick him up. It was the beginning of a tradition that would last a lifetime, every first Friday of the month they'd meet up, eat some chocolate chip cookies, drink hot coco and watch their favourite movies, sitting side by side, enjoying each other's company.

 

It wasn't till much later that they realised they enjoyed each other much more then just best friends.

 


End file.
